Twelve Years On
by Queen-LS
Summary: Santana and Brittany moved from Lima to San Francisco twelve years ago. Santana became a lawyer while Brittany danced for living. But now, they just received a letter to invite them to their high school reunion. Brittany wants to go, but not Santana.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction. Please be gentle. English is my second language so their is probably some fault. I will try to improve with time.  
>I do not own glee or the characters.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Screw this."<br>She could still hear her wife's words in her head. The fact that she made her wife mad drove her crazy. The only thing she wanted to be to her was the source of good memories and happiness. She didn't like to see her wife cry and she knew that Brittany only cried when Santana had done something bad. But even if she replayed the entire day in her head, she never found why Brittany would say those things. What had she done that had been so unbearable for the blonde? She didn't cheat on her, why would she? She didn't get into any fights with some dude at the restaurant, she didn't even let one comment slip about the service. But still Brittany was mad about something and now she was sleeping on an uncomfortable couch, and that made her mad too. Santana was lying on her back, trying to figure out what to do. Even if she tried, she couldn't think of anything. She didn't think like Brittany, what made her angry would make Brittany laugh and what made Brittany angry probably made her laugh. They were so different yet so perfect for each other. The Latina looked around and her attention stopped on a frame. She got up and when she saw the picture she understood. She took the picture; it was a picture of their high school graduation, twelve years ago. They were laughing and looking at each other totally ignoring the rest of the glee club. Only Quinn was looking at them, all happy for her two best friends. Why was she so stupid? Why couldn't she just give her wife what she wanted? And that was really simple. She left the frame on the fireplace and went to the kitchen, took a glass of water and Brittany's favorite desert, two little cakes that she had baked that day. She also took an envelope and went upstairs.

Santana wasn't the kind of girl that was scared. She liked to say that nothing scared her, that she was though and she could go through anything. But only Brittany knew that wasn't true. She was scared of coming out in high school, she was scared of coming out to her parents, she was scared to lose the love of her life to some stranger; she was scared that Brittany would find someone better than her. She was scared a lot; she was just a master in the part where she had to hide it. But now, she was scared of coming in to her own bedroom, where her beautiful wife was sleeping and was mad at her. Why was she scared? She shouldn't be. She knew what to say to make everything better. She took one last breath and decided to open the door quietly.  
>"Go away Santana. I'm mad at you."<br>Santana smiled, she knew that Brittany wasn't mad anymore, she couldn't stay mad long but Brittany wanted her wife to think the contrary and Santana always did so, because she knew that if she did, Brittany would love her apologies and if she did, that meant great make-up sex.  
>"Please Britt-Britt. I need to talk to you."<br>Brittany smiled, Santana only called her Britt-Britt when she was really sorry, but also she could smell the cake. Since she want to bed before dinner time because she was angry at Santana, she didn't eat. Brittany sat down in the bed, crossed her arms and looked at her wife with a look saying that she was listening but not for long.  
>"I got you this, I know you didn't eat and with the baby in your tummy and everything I don't want to risk losing the little one."<br>Santana tried to get near the bed but the look that Brittany was giving her prevented her to even try, so she just put the cake on the bed and the glass on the table near the blonde.  
>"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't know that you wanted to go so bad."<br>Brittany looked at Santana and moved so the Latina could sit on it. And Santana didn't need to be asked twice, as soon as she saw Brittany move, she made her way to the bed and took the blond's hands in hers.

Brittany looked at Santana without saying anything. Sure she was mad at first because of the hormones. But after, she regretted acting like a child towards her wife. She knew Santana didn't like those things, that's why they moved out of Ohio and settled in San Francisco. Santana didn't want to go back, her parents were okay with her being gay but they never came to any birthday or Christmas because they didn't like her lifestyle. Brittany's parents were totally supportive and they came to every event the couple held. But going back to Lima meant facing what the Latina hated the most, high school. Sure they had found each other during that time but in the senior year, when Santana finally came out, they took so much crap that the blonde had never seen her wife like that, she was even more bitchy than before and she was growing apart from her, a glee intervention had to happen to make the couple work again. They were meant to be and everyone knew it. But now, seeing her wife wanting to face those who put her in so much trouble only for her, made her heart melt. Santana looked at the blonde waiting to see what she would say.  
>"Britt-Britt? Say something. I hate it when you're mad."<br>Brittany turned her head to look at the Latina, still on the bed but trying to read her expression.  
>"I'm not mad Sanny. I just… I just want to go but we never do anything I want to."<br>Santana couldn't believe what she was hearing. She always did what Brittany wanted, they were having a baby because Brittany wanted, they were living in that house, because Brittany had wanted that one, they were living in San Francisco because Brittany thought it was a good Lebanese place, they were subscribed to a gym because Brittany had decided that sex couldn't be the only sport they were doing. Everything about their life was about Brittany and Santana always rolled with it. But going back to high school wasn't her plan. She didn't like it that much and she was ready to do it.  
>"Britt, don't say we never do anything you want, we always do, and I know I said I never wanted to go back to high school and I still don't, but maybe it could be fun, and I'm sure your mom would be happy to see us."<br>Brittany squeezes in joy and jumps, letting the cake fall on the bed, to hug the brunette. Santana smiled, she was so whipped and she knew it, but she loved Brittany and she was ready to make some sacrifices for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter and decided to put it in their favorite, alert and reviewed.  
>Chapter 3 should be up this weekend.<strong>

* * *

><p>Two weeks at pass since Santana had agreed to go to the reunion. To say that she was regretting that decision was an understatement. Santana was pacing in her office, they were leaving for Lima that night and Santana couldn't help but feel nauseous. She was stressed about it, she had to go back to her hometown, where hell was. Her parents would be there and Brittany was starting to show and she knew that they would call their baby a bastard and she couldn't live with that. Even if she wasn't that trill about the baby thing at the beginning, now she couldn't see herself without it. Brittany pregnant was even more beautiful than usual and she couldn't wait until that little blonde face would show up and totally look like her mom and be so freaking perfect. Looking at her desk she saw the pictures of her and Brittany at their wedding. It was the best day of her life. She smiled and couldn't help but wonder if that best day would be replaced by the birth of their kid. She couldn't believe she was going to be a mom, she was going to be a freaking mom, not like hers. That what she had said to Brittany when subject had come up, she was afraid to be like her, to be a freaking bad mom but Brittany had made her think the contrary and she had just knew she was going to be the exact contrary. Santana looked down and took her bags, she couldn't stay in with all the stress of leaving for the week while all of the work would come on her desk and she was supposed to have fun with her old friends.<p>

She came home two hours earlier then she had say to the blonde. Santana came back to an empty house and decided to do their bags because she totally knew that Brittany would take anything she would wanted and she would bring the hole house with her. So after two hours of packing everything she wanted for her and her wife, making sure she took the things needed and moved them to the entrance cooking something good knowing that her wife wouldn't eat on the plane because it wasn't good for her and the baby. She made chicken salad and took some fruit to make a juice. After that she made the dishes and waited for her wife to come back. The door opened and Brittany opened the door with a full of bags from the baby shop. Drop them on the floor and made her way to the bedroom without even seeing that her wife was there, cooking for her. But Brittany saw it on her way to the bedroom when she was almost in. She stop her movement and turn around only to see the most beautiful thing. Santana cooking, concentrate, trying to find what else to do for her wife. Brittany made her way to the kitchen.  
>"What are you doing home so early?" Santana smiled to her wife and got in the fridge, took the kitchen and the salad out and put it in a bowl and gave it to the blonde.<br>"Why are we eating now, we are taking the plane in a few hours?"  
>"Because there is no way you are eating the food they give us on the plane while my baby is in you."<br>Brittany laughed and started eating, Santana gave her the juice she made and the blonde took it without saying anything, eating just as if her life needed food at that moment. But Santana knew damn well that Brittany would have a craving on the plane and would ask for food even if Santana said no. Brittany ate all while Santana just looked at her. The brunette couldn't believe that she really had got her girl. After all they had been through high school, now she got to call her as her wife and soon she would see a cute little baby pop out of her. Santana smiled and Brittany turned her head when she was done with her breakfast.  
>"Happy?"<br>"Very." She smiled to her and kissed her cheek, smacking her butt.  
>"Come on mama, let's go get ready if you want to go to that stupid reunion."<p>

Brittany smiled and kissed the brunette cheek back and left jumping going to go get her things to be sure Santana had brought everything she wanted. Half an hour later, both of them were in the SUV, making their way to the airport. Santana was grumping not wanting to go while Brittany was tapping her feet happily. She couldn't believe she had got what she wanted and she knew that Santana was grumpy right now but she would get over it and enjoy herself, after all, they were only going back to Lima for two weeks. It wasn't like they were moving back there. But Brittany wanted to see her family. She missed her mom, she wanted her to see her pregnant, she wanted to be with her for sometimes. She knew Santana's parents never really appreciated their relationship. They were okay with it but never fully. Santana looked to right and saw her wife not talking, which was weird for her. She saw one of the most beautiful things. Brittany was looking outside, one hand on her stomach running her thumb in circle over it. Santana moved one hand to let it on the blonde laps and Brittany turned her head and smiled. A comfortable silence settle between the two women and when Santana parked, she paid for the car two stay there for two weeks, which made her even grumpier and they went inside. Brittany's parents were going to pick them up in the airport just outside Lima and they would have an hour drive to get home. Both of them sat waiting for their plane to be call and Brittany smiled knowing that Santana had really tried not to lose her patience and Brittany was now rewarding her with sweet lady kisses.  
>"I love you." Brittany whispered against the brunette lips.<br>"I love you to. Even if you are making me go back to that horrible place.""Please, you loved high school because you totally ruled everyone. You just hated it because I was giving you a hard time."  
>Santana laugh and nodded and went back to kissing her wife. After a few minutes the blonde pull out and put her head on the brunette's shoulder. Both holding hand, they waited for half an hour before getting in the plane.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who read and put the story on alert or in their favorite. I am sorry it took sometimes and I already know what I want to write for the next two chapters so it should be up easily.**

* * *

><p>Santana slept through the entire flight, which Brittany took full advantage by eating things that Santana had forbidden since they had learned she was pregnant. She knew that Santana wouldn't be mad for long because she would just pout and her wife would forgive her and if not, she would just do a sexy face and promise a good night, thing that she loved since she was pregnant –but it wasn't like they lacked in that expertise before- and Santana would totally forget the fact that she ate on the plane. Fifteen minutes before the landing, Santana woke up only to see Brittany give the things that she had eating to the stewardess and Santana looked at her wife who smiled to her like she did nothing.<p>

"I thought we said you weren't eating on the plane."  
>"But I was hungry Sanny." She did her thing by pouting and looking really cute so that Santana couldn't be mad.<br>"Fine but if my baby looks ugly, it's because of you."

Brittany laughed and kissed the brunette's cheek and settled her head against her wife's shoulder. The woman next to them looked at them with a smile and Brittany in all her awesomeness start a conversation with her while Santana start to go on her Iphone to look at her email from work. Brittany looked at Santana and took her phone, they had promise no work for the two weeks and Santana was already broking the rule. Santana looked up to her wife who was still talking like she just didn't just take her wife's phone. Santana let out a sigh and crawled in her seat trying to find something to do since her phone had been taken from her. The stewardess came up and told everyone that the landing was starting and they needed to buckle up and get ready. Santana looked at her wife who continued talking like if Santana didn't existed. She hated when she did that, she knew that Santana wasn't like her, she didn't like when people didn't include her in the conversation and she really didn't want to start talking when she didn't know what the conversation was about. Half an hour later, the plan finally landed and Santana smiled to the old woman and Brittany hugged her and told her bye and they left holding hand while Brittany was rambling about how the woman said that the baby was going to look so good because of how they choose the donor and Santana just smiled excited that Brittany was. They then heard a scream –a happy scream- and Santana knew that Brittany's parents saw them walking and when she felt the blonde's hand left hers she knew that Brittany had saw them. Santana made her way to go get their bags and when to see them. Brittany was talking with so much energy that you could swear she had drink coffee like way to much but Santana had made her reduce it to only one per day to make sure the baby would be addicted to it. Santana smiled to her in laws.

"Mom, you don't understand, the baby is going to look like me and Sanny! It's like magic."

Santana couldn't help but smile at the blonde's comment. But her smile disappeared when she saw two Latinos standing at the airport entrance. She couldn't help but frowned but when she saw two smiles appears she let her bag down and ran to hug her parents crying. She couldn't help but be so freaking happy, her parents were there, and they were happy.

"Why didn't you tell us Brittany was pregnant?"  
>"Because you weren't too happy when we got married and I just thought it would be best to just leave it alone."<br>"Niña, you're our daughter and sure we weren't to trill at first but it been ten years and we had time to get over it."  
>"Come on, I have so much to tell you."<p>

Santana smiled to her parents and made her way to Brittany and her parents who had looked at the scene with a happy smile. She couldn't believe her parents were there. Brittany hugged them, even if she had a little bit of difficulty with her baby bump and the bags she had taken from the floor. They had come with Brittany's parents and they both learn that her wife's parents had taken on them to tell them all the news about the couple. Santana and Brittany just were over happy and for a second the Latina forgot why she was there, until her parents told them they had to go shop for a dress that they were paying for since they hadn't bought them anything at the wedding. Santana frowned but when Brittany told them that they had the chance to be alone in a cabin and it would feel like high school all over again Santana couldn't say no to her wife. She was whipped as fuck but she didn't mind it, she loved Brittany and would totally do anything for her. The ride to Brittany's parents wasn't long, she wanted to stay with her mom and dad but they had told her that her room had become her mom's place when she wanted to be alone so her room was a no go and she had to go back to Brittany's. They came in the room and they both laugh when they saw the room hadn't change in twelve years.

"Oh my god Santana! Look at this. You look so freaking hot in that cheerleading outfit. Why didn't we bring them in San Francisco?"

Brittany pout and she knew that Brittany would to everything to find them and bring them back with them and Santana didn't mind, role-play would be fun and she knew that Brittany in a short skirt was totally a plus. Santana smiled and kiss the girl temple and when on the bed.

"Brittany, how are we going to sleep in that small bed?"  
>"We are going to cuddle so so so much that you would be tired of having to be near me."<br>"I would never be tired of holding you."

Brittany joined Santana and smile when she felt Santana move her hand so that it rested on the blonde tummy. They were having a baby, and it wasn't a mistake or anything, they had planned it, talk about it, search for a donor and everything. They were becoming moms in about six months and they were freaking happy about it.

"Baby thanks you for coming here with me."  
>"No problem Britt-Britt, anything for you."<br>"You are so whipped."

Santana laugh and kiss the blonde neck and settle to sleep a little bit knowing that the next day was going to be really hard since they were going back to the place Santana hated it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took so much time but I had a lot of trouble writting this for some reason. Thank you for everyone who have read the story so far and this is a little chapter who is just settling for the next chapter. Also, I will most probably introduce some couples in the next chapter, I don't know if I will keep the couples from the show or not. We will see how it goes. Maybe the rating will go up in the next chapter or so.**

* * *

><p>Shopping wasn't really something that Santana enjoyed. She had always been the ship lifting kind of girl but Brittany had made her promise when they moved to San Francisco to never do it again and she did. But being back in Lima was weird. She hadn't come back for twelve years but here she was, walking in the street holding Brittany's hand and staring around her to make sure nobody was looking at them the wrong way, after all, they were in Ohio and it wasn't the most openly place for two lesbians. Brittany was dragging her to god knows where but Santana didn't mind. She would follow the girl anywhere, she just wasn't sure if Brittany knew where she was going. She was looking around and she was doing that cute thing with her nose when she wasn't sure if she was lost or not.<p>

"You okay Britt?"  
>"San… I don't remember where our favorite shop is."<p>

Santana smiled and took charge for the girl so that they enter the shop that had seen so much of them when they were young. Brittany kiss her cheek to say thank you and made her way to the section for pregnant woman to find her dress that could fit with her baby bump while Santana went through the dresses. She ignored every dress that wasn't red or purple. Red because it totally was her color and purple because Brittany loved it and always wanted to have sex when she did wear some. Yeah, she loved sex and her wife and she totally took advantage of the fact that due to her pregnancy she was always horny. Santana was picking up dresses, trying to find good ones that made her look hot when her wife would see her. The front door opened and Santana turned her head to see a blonde girl enter the store. For a split second Santana didn't care but she turned her head again and saw Quinn Fabray in front of her. Her hair was back long and totally seemed okay and not crazy again. Santana wasn't planning to go see her, after all, she was probably going to have to spend a wonderful evening of seeing them again all night and she knew that her ex-best-friend and former rival wasn't going to be the most boring one to meet again but she wasn't planning on telling her life to everyone, she had left Lima for a reason and that was because she didn't want to see anyone from her past –well except Brittany obviously-. But then what she was afraid of happened.

"San, what do you think of that one?"

Santana sighed and turn only to see Brittany wearing the most beautiful green dress, fitting her baby bump perfectly and making her breast be in full display just like Santana liked it. It was another good thing with Brittany being pregnant; as the baby grew inside her, so did her breast and now Santana could never make her eyes leave them. She licked her lips and looked at Brittany, only nodding to approve. Brittany smirked and looked at the two dresses Santana had in her hand. One was a really long one and purple and Brittany would have had pick it if the other dress, a red one wasn't so small and would totally make every single curve that the Latina had on her body so damn sexy.

"Go with the red one babe."

Santana smirked and put the purple dress on the stand. She looked back at were Quinn was only to see the door close back on her. She would see her tonight anyway and it wasn't like she wanted to talk to her. Santana looked back at her wife and smiled. She moved closer and kissed her on the lips.

"I'm going to go try that on and you take that off if you want to be able to go home soon."

Brittany laughed and nodded. She knew Santana wasn't going to show her the dress until they left and even then, she would most probably get a coat on her before she could see her and keep the reaction to everyone to see. Brittany went back to the cabin and started working on taking the dress off. She looked at herself in the mirror and smile seeing the baby bump. She loved being pregnant, not only did Santana did all little things for her but she also loved the attention. When they were in high school, Santana always had all the attention but when Santana had propose with the biggest ring she had ever seen people started asking question about her and same thing now with the baby. The girl got out of the cabin and went to pay for the dress. She knew that Santana's parent had given them money but she didn't want them to pay for a dress that will most likely be rip off her after the night. Santana got out and saw Brittany waiting for her, dress in a bag.

"I thought my parents were paying for those."  
>"We'll keep the money for something that will last longer than those."<p>

Brittany smirking was the hottest thing Santana had ever seen and she knew that that night she was going to get some action, maybe to say thank you for going to be the perfect wife at that reunion. Santana knew that she would have to behave herself, no going Lima Height on anyone's ass. No insulting everyone for fun and no going away from Brittany because of what would most likely happen. Santana smiled to the blonde and went to pay for the dress, she almost cursed when the girl told her the price but she had promise Brittany no cursing in front of her and the baby and since the baby was in her, she only could curse at the office, which was almost never seen most of the time she was in court. She paid and took Brittany's hand and let the blonde lead to a coffee shop. Santana ordered a back coffee while Brittany asked for tea, knowing that her wife wouldn't let drink coffee and in no way coffee from a shop. Brittany smiled at the thought of Santana being all protective; she loved that Santana, the one that would do anything for her just like Brittany would do anything for the Latina. Brittany smiled to her wife and just kiss her on the cheek.

"What was that for?"  
>"For you being so perfect."<p>

They both smiled at each, Santana forgetting that she was going to walk in the place she hated the most and Brittany forgetting that Santana would most likely not be so happy that night.


End file.
